Prometo quedarme
by Clarisse Flowers
Summary: A nadie le agrada estar presente y ser totalmente ignorado. Por supuesto que el sentimiento es peor si quién lo hace es tu amado, aunque todo suceso tiene una explicación. (Este fic participa en el reto #14 del foro La Torre Stark)
The amazing Spider-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Créditos a **Marvel Comics Universe**.

* * *

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Una imagen dice más que mil palabras" del foro "La Torre Stark"._**

* * *

Lo vio acercarse a la cafetera y servir en una pequeña taza color blanco el líquido caliente. Caminó bebiendo de su taza y se acercó a su vieja laptop desgastada. Se sentó en la silla y revolvió un poco los papeles sobre el escritorio.

Lo notó diferente, con aire distraído, triste y cansado. Se pasaba noches en vela recreando en un programa una imagen que se le hacía totalmente difusa. Cálculos en un cuaderno y millones de hojas arrugadas tiradas por el piso. Lo veía desesperado en buscar una solución a un problema que ella realmente no comprendía. Estaba sentada por horas en su sillón y él ni cuenta se daba. Pasaba por su lado y la ignoraba.

Había noches en que lo observaba llorar y se recostaba a su lado para abrazarlo. Pero se sentía frío al tacto. Él repetía su nombre con frecuencia mientras las lágrimas caían como ríos sobre su rostro. Ella sólo estaba ahí, acariciando su cabello hasta que el llanto cesaba y él se dormía bajo su cobijo. Despertaba temprano y volvía a repetir la rutina, café y horas de estudios.

¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué no la escuchaba y salían a dar una vuelta al parque? Fuese lo que fuese ese proyecto, le estaba arrebatando la vida. Sabía que él era un genio pero jamás lo había visto tan perturbado por algo.

– _Peter, escúchame_ – Él tenía la vista fija en el suelo, estaba frustrado – _Vamos, salgamos._

– No puedo…

– _Esto puede esperar._

– Tengo que encontrar el error.

– _¿Qué error?_

Y volvía a arrugar las hojas, volvía a escribir en ellas y el proceso se repetía constantemente. Se sentía harta de todo, le dolía la distancia que se estaba formando entre ambos. Lo amaba con su vida, pero ya era suficiente. Se acercó molesta y le arrojó uno de los papeles arrugados en la espalda. Peter se dio vuelta lentamente y miró el papel moverse en el piso. Arrugó las cejas extrañado y siguió en su labor. Molesta por ser nuevamente ignorada, repitió la acción. Peter se puso de pie y observó por largos segundos su habitación, ahí yacía Gwen de brazos cruzados mirándolo con ira. Peter cerró los ojos, negó con la cabeza y salió de su habitación, Gwen se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el sillón en el cual se halló siempre durante las últimas semanas. Bufó con molestia y se acercó a la laptop del castaño.

Lo que vio la dejó completamente helada. Era ella, sostenida de una telaraña a centímetros del suelo. Presionó el botón para reproducir la animación y se vio así misma, vio cómo su cabeza se azotaba contra el piso. Revisó los papeles que Peter tenía en el escritorio y todo tenía su nombre. Levantó su vista a un tablero de pared, había un trozo de periódico en el que se leía "Muerte de Gwen Stacy". Abrió los ojos de par en par y tapó su boca por la sorpresa. Revisó la animación una y otra vez y su mente recobró la memoria. Lo último que vio con vida fue la larga telaraña que salía del antebrazo de Peter y se dirigía en dirección a ella mientras caía a gran velocidad en la torre del reloj.

– _No puede ser…_ – Cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar – _Estoy muerta._

Y pensó en las últimas semanas, en porqué él ignoraba lo que ella decía, en como pasaba por su lado sin dirigirle si quiera la mirada. Ató los cabos y entendió por qué él pasaba sus noches en vela, por qué lloraba y repetía su nombre con frecuencia. Peter no la ignoraba, él simplemente no la veía.

Lo vio entrar por la puerta y sentarse en el acolchado asiento. Ella se puso a su lado y lo observó con paciencia. Estaba locamente enamorada de él, pero ya no estaba ahí. Colocó su mano sobre la de él y pareció ser que él la sentía, porque una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ambos sonrieron y aunque él no la veía, sentía su presencia ahí.

– _Prometo quedarme…_ – Y una lágrima cayó por el rostro de ambos – _Aunque no me veas_.

* * *

 _Algo muy cortito. Fue una idea que se me ocurrió hace mucho con una imagen de esta pareja y justo se presentó un reto en el cual podía aplicarla xD._

 _Espero les guste, se aceptan reviews con mucho gusto para saber qué tal les pareció._

 _Que tengan un bello día. ~_

 _ **Pd:** __*La imagen de la portada es la usada de inspiración*_


End file.
